


Два полицейских, трусы и собака

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Co-workers, Drama, M/M, Police, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Узнав, что Якуб собирается увольняться, Лукаш решил, что это его последний шанс устроить свою личную жизнь с ним. Якубу это не нужно. Или нужно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дсв-фест на дайри.

Жизнь в Германии (относительно спокойная и даже, надо отметить, местами счастливая) рано или поздно должна была закончиться, но поездка в Трусколясы все равно была неожиданной и неприятной. Его бабушка Фелицья любила говорить: «Где родился – там и пригодился», – и все же не сопротивлялась, когда ее любимый (не единственный, но все-таки достаточно сильно любимый) внук решил уехать в другую страну учиться. И Якуб был ей за это благодарен. Не только, конечно, за это – еще за многое, многое другое.  
Почти пятнадцать лет, проведенные в Германии, пролетели как мгновение. Это было и хорошее время, и плохое, и очень плохое, и трудное, и счастливое. Но всякий раз на телефоне была она – бабушка, независимо от того, приходилось ей выслушивать бурные восторги или горькую обиду на чрезвычайно непростую жизнь. И со всем Якуб справлялся – но только из-за нее. Ради нее.  
Поэтому случившееся было так неожиданно и так болезненно, что все, что оставалось Якубу – купить билет в Варшаву. Назад он вернулся через четыре дня и оставшиеся два дня от практически зубами выгрызенного у начальства отпуска просто пролежал на диване, иногда переключая каналы и вставая только чтобы дойти до холодильника и уборной.  
Ничего не хотелось. Совершенно ни-че-го.  
В первый день после отпуска он положил на стол начальству бумагу – увольнение по собственному. На вопрос «как же так», полученный в дружелюбно-удивленно-сочувствующем тоне, Якуб скупо ответил: «По семейным обстоятельствам». И ни капли не покривил душой.  
В тот же день коллеги (обманом и почти силой) затащили его в бар. Наверное, надеялись, что алкоголь его разговорит, а может быть, что ему станет полегче, но не сработало – Якуб почти совсем не пил. Собрались всем отделом, в котором Якуб чувствовал себя не бог весть как уютно: почти все они были если не немцами, то гражданами Германии во втором поколении. И только один – Лукаш – был его соотечественником, тоже относительно недавно переехавшим в Германию. Но и с ним Якуб почти не общался. Почему – неизвестно. Якуб осознанно сторонился таких – сложно сказать – светлых, наверное, и позитивных людей. Самого Якуба на то, чтобы дарить радость людям не хватало – хватало только на то, чтобы только казаться таким.  
Лукаш сам подсел поближе – он пил, как ни странно, даже больше, чем обычно (обычно все они выпивали немного, но сегодня день такой вышел – и начальство по мозгам проехалось, и желали Якубу удачи, мимоходом пытаясь выведать, что случилось и куда он теперь). Предложил выпить за их малую родину, и Якуб не нашел причин отказать. Вокруг было шумно, но никто его не доставал, кроме Лукаша, а Лукаш лучился каким-то странным – в смысле, необычным – светом и теплом и поэтому совершенно не мешал.  
Якуб еще раз задумался о том, почему он раньше не общались. Ополовинив кружку пива, подумал, не засланец ли Лукаш, отправленный на растерзание мрачному Якубу, дабы выведать у него тайную информацию. Но Лукаш ничего не спрашивал, в смысле, того, что касалось якубовой отставки. Только так, из интереса: «Мы ведь давно работаем вместе, а я даже не знаю, из какого ты воеводства!», «И как давно ты здесь?».  
Поначалу Якуб отвечал неохотно, но ко дну стакана разговорился. И ни слова не сказал о том, почему увольняется.  
Громкая музыка совсем перестала давить на виски, тяжелый комок в груди распустился, стало тепло и захотелось в туалет. Якуб извинился и отошел в уборную. Облегчившись и вымыв руки странно пахнущим мылом, Якуб остановился у зеркала, придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркало. То ли свет в туалете был настолько плохим, то ли он и правда так ужасно выглядел: зеленоватый цвет лица, круги под глазами. Ничего удивительного, что коллеги решили вытащить его в бар. Хотя немцы и просто так не дураки выпить.  
На мгновение – совсем чуть-чуть – Якуб пожалел, что не общался с Лукашем, да и со всеми остальными, раньше. А сейчас все равно уже было поздно.  
Через пять минут унылого созерцания Якубом своего лица, заросшего светлой щетиной, за которой, вроде как, не так сильно было видно появившиеся угрюмые морщины, в туалет зашел Лукаш. Из-за того, что Якуб стоял, чуть наклонившись и упершись ладонями в край раковины, лицо Лукаша, вставшего прямо за ним, отчетливо было видно в зеркале. Якуб поднял взгляд со своего лица на чужое. Лукаш стоял и не улыбался, и, видимо, совершенно не планировал уходить в кабинку.  
– Куба, – вдруг сказал Лукаш, и Якуб вздрогнул.  
Отодвинуться было некуда, и все, что смог Якуб – это отвести взгляд.  
– Что?  
– Куба, – повторил Лукаш, нервно облизнув губы. – Я подумал, что раз уж я все и так просрал, это – мой последний шанс.  
– Последний шанс чего? – осторожно спросил Якуб, пуская ледяную воду и суя под струю дрожащие руки.  
Он догадывался, что услышит, и был не уверен, что ему все это нужно.  
Лукаш не ответил, только наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его в шею, что-то невнятно пробубнив. По позвоночнику вниз, оттуда, где влажные губы коснулись кожи, прошла волна дрожи.  
Якуб зажмурился и вздохнул. Нет, не так он себе это представлял – нет, в том смысле, что он совсем никак себе это не представлял. С возрастом перестаешь примериваться к каждому, кто заходит в помещение. Тем более, когда работаешь в таком месте, как полиция.  
Язык у Лукаша заплетался. Но, несмотря на это, он тепло сопел куда-то в шею Якубу и что-то ласково ворчал.  
– Ты мне нравишься, – или что-то вроде этого.  
Якуб не знал, что ему делать. Мысли путались – не только из-за пива, но и из-за того, что ему хотелось банального человеческого тепла. В конце концов, ничем страшным это не могло закончиться: через неделю его здесь уже не будет.  
Но Лукаш отстранился раньше, поняв замешательство Якуба по-своему, нервным жестом потер лоб.  
– Я идиот, – сказал он и нашел в себе силы улыбнуться, – нас же могут увидеть.  
– Ты не идиот, – Якуб развернулся и осторожно взял Лукаша за плечи. – Ты просто дурак.  
Когда они целовались, Якуб чувствовал себя неловко. Лукаш, похоже, тоже чувствовал себя неловко, зато больше думал головой: он сделал шаг назад, потянув за собой Якуба, и подпер спиной входную дверь. В нее несколько раз стукнули, но без особо энтузиазма.  
Из уборной они вышли, не смотря друг на друга. Лукаш быстро попрощался и ушел, сославшись на то, что ему пора кормить собаку. Якуб просто ушел, не прощаясь. Но от него никто и не ждал другого.  
Лукаш стоял у машины, прислонившись к дверце и делая вид, что просто дышит свежим воздухом. Якуб некоторое время стоял у дверей бара, на самом деле дыша этим воздухом – странно теплым для этого времени суток, странно теплым для этого времени года. Даже в десяти метрах от Лукаша ему было странно тепло.  
– У тебя правда есть собака? – зачем-то уточнил Якуб.  
– Есть, – ответил Лукаш. – Но я подумал, может, ты тоже захочешь есть.  
Якуб рассмеялся. Может быть, и захочет.  
Собаку Лукаша звали очень смешно и очень серьезно одновременно – Варшава. Узнав это, Якуб развеселился, протянул руки к собаке, чтобы ее погладить, но гордая низинная овчарка, более мохнатая, чем десяток мерзнущих на склонах гор яков, махнув хвостом, умчалась на кухню.  
– Я ей не понравился, – почти не расстроился Якуб, поднимаясь с колен.  
– Зато мне нравишься, – повторил Лукаш, обнимая его со спины и целуя в затылок.  
У Якуба тоже был с собой свой кусочек Польши – боксеры в две широкие бело-красные полосы. Увидев это, развеселился уже Лукаш.  
– Это просто бело-красные трусы, чего ты, – смутился Якуб.  
– Ага, – весело согласился Лукаш, стягивая их.

Просыпаться не в своем доме, на чужой кровати, чувствуя чужое дыхание на плече и как чужая собака лижет тебе ноги – было странно. Не неприятно, но странно. От Лукаша шло все такое же тепло, как и прошлым вечером, и прошлой ночью, и пышное одеяло сбилось в комок в ногах. На нем разлеглась Варшава, недовольная тем, что хозяин дрыхнет (да еще и не один!) и не ведет ее гулять.  
Тихо, стараясь не разбудить Лукаша, Якуб выполз из-под его руки, оделся, подманил к себе Варшаву и, не найдя поводка, подцепил ее под ошейник и повлек к выходу. Все это – почти бесшумно. И Варшава, как будто понимая ответственность момента, тоже безмолвствовала.  
Пока собака носилась по лужайке перед домом и делала свои собачьи дела, Якуб сидел на холодной после ночной прохлады скамейке, кивал недоуменно здоровающимся с ним соседям и думал.  
Мысли были тяжелые. Легкий ветер забирался под ворот мятой рубашки, и на улице быть хотелось меньше всего. Но и вернуться Якуб себе не мог позволить. Потому что с людьми – особенно с такими, как Лукаш, так поступать было нельзя.  
Зря он все это сделал. Потому что подумал, что все скоро закончится, а поэтому – можно.  
Вот только нельзя было. Это было нечестно по отношению к Лукашу, нечестно по отношению к самому Якубу. Он снова подумал, что жаль, что они не общались раньше. Жаль, что все не вышло так раньше – иначе у них было бы больше времени. Чтобы влюбиться, научиться доверять, остыть и смириться, расстаться миром. Сейчас у них не было времени совсем.  
И это было их большой ошибкой.  
Варшава положила мохнатую голову ему на колени. Якуб зарылся пальцами в ее густую мягкую шерсть и подумал, что собака тоже начала ему доверять. Как и Лукаш. И тоже очень зря.  
Якуб похлопал себя по карманам – телефон, ключи, документы, все на месте. Значит, он ничего не оставил у Лукаша.  
Доведя Варшаву до нужного этажа и запихнув ее в квартиру, Якуб осторожно прикрыл дверь и начал быстро спускаться по лестнице вниз. Спустя мгновение – или два, или три, или больше, Варшава пронзительно залаяла, разбудив Лукаша, если он еще не проснулся.  
Якуб ускорил шаг.

Следующие два дня они не виделись. Якуб работал, разбирая документы, до которых никогда в жизни не доходили руки, чтобы потом передать их тому, кто придет на это место. Наверное, это будет кто-нибудь из молоденьких и подающих надежды. Может быть, Мор или Вайгль. Мысль о том, что его так легко заменить, почему-то совершенно не беспокоила Якуба. Точнее, беспокоила не больше, чем все остальное.  
Одним словом, настроение Якуба было еще хуже, чем раньше. Потому что… он не знал, что ему думать о Лукаше. Не знал, что Лукаш думает о нем. Вообще, он надеялся, что Лукаш его ненавидит, ругает последними словами, а Варшава согласно мотыляет хвостом. Почему-то именно при мысли о собаке сердце Якуба нехорошо сжалось.  
Это была только его ошибка. И вместе с тем – ошибка Лукаша.  
В четверг Лукаш появился на работе, а Якуб едва позорно не взял себе выходной. Да он пытался, но никто ему не позволил. Ему осталось отработать всего два дня.  
Лукаш стукнул бумажным стаканчиком с кофе перед его носом. Якуб осторожно протянул руку, потрогал теплые бока стаканчика, заглянул под крышку – что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Лукаша, стоящего над ним.  
– На что ты вообще рассчитывал? – тихо спросил Якуб.  
Лукаш стоял над ним немым укором его слабохарактерности и молчал.  
– Ну, – не очень вежливо поторопил Якуб.  
Если Лукаш его еще не ненавидит, то сейчас самое время начать.  
– Послушай, Якуб, – Лукаш облокотился на его стол, наклонился ближе. – Я же тоже живой человек. Все проблемы можно решить, просто поговорив об этом. Чувства поддаются обговариванию.  
– Какое ультимативное отношение к чувствам, – хмыкнул Якуб, отворачиваясь вместе со стулом к ящикам стола, чтобы зарыться в них и скрыть собственный стыд, но горящие уши выдавали его с головой.  
– Давай встретимся в восемь у выхода, – не то предложил, не то потребовал Лукаш и, не дожидаясь ответа, поспешно ушел.  
Якуб подпер щеку кулаком, бездумно перебирая документы. Нет, все-таки это было только его ошибкой. Если бы он просто отмахнулся или, например, сломал Лукашу нос, тот бы ненавидел его всего неделю. А так, наверное, будет ненавидеть всю жизнь.  
Чертов Лукаш с его таким заразительным, таким очень важным и нужным, таким токсичным и наркотикоподобным теплом. Лучше бы он никогда так не улыбался, обаятельная курва.

Лукаш стоял на улице с лицом человека, который не очень понимает, что он здесь забыл. Что тот, кого он ждет, вовсе не обязательно здесь появится. Что он, может, вообще не знает, что его ждут.  
Увидев Якуба, он не обрадовался. Видимо, уже успел смириться с тем, что тот не придет. Но Якуб пришел, тем самым разбив тщательно выстроенную парадигму страдания.  
Несколько кварталов они шли молча. Изо рта вырывались клубы пара, а на Лукаше была одна только расстегнутая легкая куртка. Это бесило Якуба до зубовного скрежета – он не понимал, мерзнет Лукаш или нет, но то, что куртка была на нем расстегнута, в то время как Якуб даже руки из карманов опасался вынимать, – очень злило.  
Лукаш открыл перед ним дверь какого-то паба, надежно укрытого от посторонних взглядов двумя поворотами переулка. Якуб бросил на него взгляд и вошел первым.  
Дверь тяжело начала закрываться за спиной Лукаша.  
В пабе было тепло, после уличной прохлады даже душно. Якуб расстегнул куртку, накинул ее на спинку стула. Пить не хотелось, но Якуб заказал картошку с фирменным соусом и сидр. Лукаш, очевидно настроенный на тяжелый разговор, заказал темное пиво. Куртку, распахнутую на груди, он так и не снял. Это Якуба тоже раздражало.  
– Ну, – начал он, накрутив себя еще за время безмолвной дороги. – Так на что ты вообще рассчитывал?  
Лукаш вздохнул и опустил глаза. Он выглядел как нашкодивший школьник, и строго смотреть на него не получалось. Зло тоже. Якуб принялся сверлить взглядом стол.  
– Когда ты сказал, что уходишь, я решил, что это мой последний шанс. И еще, я подумал… – Лукаш сбился, отпил пива, оттер пенные усы с верхней губы быстрым жестом. – Я подумал, что когда ты перестанешь быть копом, уйдешь с этой работы… То у нас что-то может получиться.  
Якуб разозлился. На него, на самого себя – хотя на себя самого куда больше. Нужно было сразу сказать – ничего не будет. Ничего не может быть. Потому что Якуб не перестанет быть копом – его просто не будет здесь. Его не будет в Германии больше ни-ког-да.  
А Лукаш по глупости решил, что он просто меняет работу. Может, переезжает в другой район.  
И оттого, что Якуб разозлился, ему хватило смелости поднять глаза.  
– Я не перестану быть копом.  
Лукаш почти не смутился. Если и сбился, то быстро взял себя в руки.  
– Ты другой.  
– Ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
– Ты меня тоже, – наконец, не выдержав, огрызнулся Лукаш.  
Видеть Лукаша таким – злым, Якубу было куда приятнее, чем расстроенным. Приятнее, но все равно больно где-то внутри груди.  
– Ладно, – Лукаш отпил еще пива, будто собравшись с мыслями, приподнялся и принялся шарить по карманам.  
– Держи, – он опустил на стол рядом с тарелкой Якуба, к которой он еще даже не притронулся, тощую связку из трех ключей.  
– А как ты домой-то попадешь?  
Лукашу не хватило сил скрыть обиду:  
– Я дурак, а не идиот. Это копия.  
Он снова сел.  
Якуб взял ключи со стола. Конечно же, это копия. Он должен был сразу догадаться. Только три ключа на кольце: от подъезда и квартиры. Он же видел ключи Лукаша, когда тот, громыхая связкой, открывал дверь квартиры. Там были и брелоки, и ключи от почтового ящика, и от ящика в полицейском участке, и какие-то еще. Спутать было сложно. Только вот Якуб старательно вел себя как осел.  
Он положил ключи назад на стол.  
Лукаш, поняв все по-своему, положил на стол деньги за пиво и поднялся. Почему Лукаш делал выводы раньше, чем сам Якуб понимал, что вообще происходит, было неясно. Но он еще не успел решить, как ему поступить, как Лукаш уже ушел.  
Якуб медленно доел картошку. Посмотрел на часы. Сложил из салфетки розу, как учила бабушка. Вручил ее официантке. Расплатился и тоже ушел.

Почти всю пятницу Якуб посвятил самокопанию и копанию в вещах. Кое-что он мог позволить себе оставить, что-то мог попросить забрать коллег. Некоторые вещи, конечно, будут ему обязательно нужны в Польше. А что-то он сможет купить там.  
А что-то он не сможет купить… Например, тепло. Или хорошее отношение. Или собаку по имени Варшава, кто, черт возьми, вообще назовет так собаку?  
Подумав, Якуб решил, что он бы – мог. Что да, пожалуй, это достаточно иронично и глубоко, чтобы назвать собаку именно так. И эти трусы с польским флагом, черт бы его побрал.  
Заведу собаку, решил Якуб.  
Поговорю с Лукашем, все объясню, решил он.  
И стоя у двери и ковыряя замочную скважину каждым ключом по очереди под неистовый лай Варшавы, Якуб был еще уверен, что он все объяснит, что Лукаш все поймет, что все еще может быть – хоть как-то – хорошо, хоть и непонятно, как. И стягивая с Лукаша футболку, он думал, что вот-вот, сейчас (то есть не прямо сейчас, конечно, а чуть позже), но червячок сомнения уже закрался в душу.  
Чуть позже Варшава дремала на кухне, Лукаш грел теплым дыханием его плечо, а Якуб созерцал потолок его квартиры, понимая, что ничего он не скажет. Что все, с чем пришлось столкнуться в жизни и что преодолеть – это детский лепет по сравнению с тем, что предстояло ему сейчас. Открыться другому человеку – и вовсе не в том смысле, что продемонстрировать ему свои патриотичные трусы. Нет, совсем в другом смысле.  
– Хочешь что-то сказать? – спросил Лукаш, будто прочитав его мысли.  
Якуб задумался, поймав себя на том, что нервно обкусывает нижнюю губу. Тут не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, что в голове кипит какой-то важный мыслительный процесс.  
Задумался – и ответил:  
– Нет. Все хорошо.  
Даже если Лукаш ему не поверил, говорить тот ничего не стал.  
И на утро все как будто снова было хорошо: тепло, почти жарко, одеяло, сбитое у ног, рано проснувшаяся Варшава, требовавшая, чтобы хоть кто-то из дремлющих остолопов отвел ее погулять. Якуб потянулся, оделся, поманил к себе Варшаву.  
– Гулять? – спросил Лукаш, свешиваясь с кровати, чтобы подцепить пальцами свои домашние штаны.  
– Гулять, – ответил Якуб, сосредоточенно обуваясь.  
Квартира у Лукаша была небольшая, поэтому с кровати можно было увидеть и коридор, и кухню. Якуб со своими ботинками маячил где-то между, потому что разувался впопыхах.  
– Не сбежишь? – тихо спросил Лукаш, возясь под одеялом.  
И Якуб не нашел в себе сил ни чтобы сказать правду, ни чтобы соврать.  
Все получилось так же, как и в прошлый раз. Только в этот раз, уходя по ухоженному дворику в сторону оживленного шоссе, Якуб был точно уверен, что внимательный грустный взгляд Лукаша созерцает его позорно сваливающую спину.

Месяц выдался у него каким-то странным. Он начался-то плохо: с той некрасивой истории с Якубом, в которой виноват был только один Лукаш. Потом заболела Варшава, потом их замучили проверками. Казалось бы, страдать и убиваться по Якубу было некогда, но вечера, особенно проведенные без Варшавы, были донельзя тоскливыми.  
Якуб уехал – это ему ясно сказали все. Один только Лукаш ту неделю провел в блаженном неведении, опьяненный странной мыслью о том, что все у них может быть прекрасно. Даже после того, когда Якуб сбежал в первый раз.  
Когда это случилось во второй раз, сомнений никаких уже быть не могло. Кроме тех, в самом ли деле Лукаш всего лишь дурак или все-таки полный идиот.  
Брошу пить, от этого все проблемы, решил Лукаш и взял отпуск на неделю. Решил, что чем быстрее закончится месяц, тем лучше для него. Пройдет этот месяц – а там уже и потеплеет, станет, в общем, лучше.  
В отпуск он далеко не поехал – до столицы, где провел несколько дней, посещая бары и апробируя новые, незнакомые ранее виды пива. Бросить пить не получилось – ну и черт с ним, с пивом. Варшаву он оставил у соседей и каждое утро просыпался от странного ощущения, что чего-то не хватает. Может, не хватало мрачного Якуба, не делящегося своими проблемами, может, не хватало Варшавы, покусывающей за ноги. Каждое утро было унылым и скучным, даром что началась весна.  
Возвращаясь домой, Лукаш тащил свою сумку за лямку, волоча ее по ступеням. Думал о том, что сейчас примет душ, зайдет к соседям за Варшавой, прогуляется с ней – нет, лучше сначала прогуляется, а потом примет душ, потому что двор немного развезло, значит, после прогулки мыться придется обоим.  
Лукаш открыл дверь квартиры, вошел в коридор, поставил сумку. Солнце длинными полосами лежало на знакомом до последней трещинки паркете. Варшава мчалась к нему по этому паркету, разметав длинную шерсть вокруг себя.  
– Господи, чудовище, ты здесь откуда? – спросил Лукаш, как будто бы Варшава могла ответить.  
Вместо нее ответил другой голос:  
– Соседи ее выгуливали, но после того, как Варшава увидела меня, идти она больше никуда не захотела.  
Якуб вытирал руки его кухонным полотенцем для особых случаев, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.  
– Опять? – тихо спросил Лукаш.  
Ему стало очень легко и очень обидно. Легко – потому что он был так рад встрече, что даже не задумывался о том, как в его квартире оказались одновременно Якуб и Варшава, и обидно – потому что он вдруг осознал, что все начинается сначала.  
Что Лукаш снова проснется, чтобы увидеть, как Якуб уходит куда-то, не объясняя ничего.  
Ну нет, решил Лукаш. С меня хватит.  
– Пойдем, поговорим, – Якуб кивнул себе за спину.  
Туда, где на плите что-то совершенно очевидно подгорало. И пока Якуб спасал нечто, воняющее прогорклым маслом и чем-то еще, Лукаш устроился на стуле, стараясь не морщиться. Если еще недавно он хотел есть, сейчас уже, похоже, не очень.  
– Хрень вышла, – Якуб сгрузил содержимое сковороды в мусорное ведро.  
– Вышла, – согласился Лукаш, имея в виду и его готовку, и его поведение.  
– Давай салат порежу, – предложил Якуб.  
Он выглядел несколько виноватым. Но по какому конкретно поводу – было неясно.  
– Давай ты перестанешь носиться и расскажешь, наконец, какого хера ты здесь забыл, – потребовал Лукаш.  
А потом, когда он все выслушает и выгонит Якуба отсюда, закажет пиццу с пепперони. Варшава тоже ее любит.  
Якуб неохотно присел напротив Лукаша, налил себе и ему сока из пакета, стоящего на столе.  
Хозяин дома, курва, подумал Лукаш одновременно зло и обиженно. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то так по-хозяйски ведет себя в своей квартире, и одновременно ему этого очень хотелось.  
– Я вернулся три дня назад, – начал Якуб, – собирался поговорить, все объяснить, но обнаружил, что нет ни тебя, ни Варшавы. А мою квартиру все равно уже сдали другому, вот я и решил… и подумал… В общем, вариантов особо не было. А потом еще твои соседи – такие милые девушки – вывели гулять Варшаву, она увидела меня, ну, и решила, что она хочет жить дома. Когда они поняли, что я временно обитаю в твоей квартире, смирились. Да и Варшава к ним больше не шла.  
– А как ты попал в квартиру?  
Лукаш взращивал в себе обиду. Очень хотелось, конечно, поверить, и даже верилось, но очень не хотелось, чтобы все снова закончилось как в те два раза.  
– Ты сам дал мне ключи, – удивился Якуб.  
– Да, – неохотно согласился Лукаш. – Нужно было забрать.  
Якуб виновато опустил голову.  
Лукашу было не лучше.  
– Не хочешь сказать, какого черта тебя не было целый месяц? Что это вообще было?  
– Хочу, – ответил Якуб, и Лукаш задержал дыхание, ожидая, что он скажет. Может, все-таки?..  
– У меня умерла бабушка, – Якуб сжал в руках стакан, и Лукашу сразу же стало очень стыдно за то, что он задает вопросы.  
Имеет ли он на это право? И сразу же решил – имеет. Если Якуб хочет, чтобы он ему поверил, то придется отвечать на вопросы.  
Лукаш протянул руку, забрал у Якуба стакан и сжал его пальцы. Якуб сосредоточенно кивнул.  
– Я летал на похороны, затем неделю распродавал ненужные вещи. Думал, что приеду в Польшу, найду там работу, займусь бабушкиными делами, дачей…  
Якуб замолчал, взял свободной рукой отодвинутый стакан и отпил.  
Лукаш тоже молчал.  
– Я и приехал. Походил по дому, подумал. За месяц продал бабушкин дом, отвез к дяде все дорогие сердцу растения. И вот. Вернулся.  
– Зачем вернулся? – не удержался Лукаш, не зная, что услышит и хочет ли что-то услышать.  
Якуб немного подумал и ответил неуверенно:  
– К тебе.  
У Лукаша отлегло от сердца. Он подумал, что может, все снова закончится плохо. А может быть, все выйдет очень даже хорошо. Тем более, что Варшава тоже полюбила этого скрытного говнюка. Тоже? Да, так оно все и было.  
– Чем теперь займешься? – спросил Лукаш, имея в виду работу.  
Ему хотелось надеяться, что в полицейские Якуб снова не пойдет. А если так, то Лукаш оставит свою работу.  
Но Якуб понял его по-своему. Поднялся со стула, обошел стол и обнял Лукаша за плечи:  
– Попробую узнать тебя получше.


End file.
